The Mystical Maiden of the Sea
by carkeysluvsmatt2392
Summary: A young woman, poor and lonely, lives with her brothers in the poor side of town and ends up falling for Will Turner. But when she meets and is kidnapped by the infamous Jack Sparrow, she wakes up a pirate and a wife. It's my first fic so if it sucks plea
1. Meeting Will

"Ben, take me with you, please?" Mari Mathers cried ot her older brother. Her violet eyes shone with the look of boredom. Her deep black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her twenty-one year old brother, who was handsome but thin from months without proper nutrition. He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes, which were know staring at the seventeen year old girl clinging to his side.  
"Mar, what have I told you about this? It's bad for your condition!" He told her, refering to her small case of scarlet fever. But Mari stared at him with shining eyes.  
"Please, Ben, please?" She asked him. "I miss the smell of the sea. I miss the clouds outside and the deep blue sky that they lay against. I miss everything. Please?"  
Ben rolled his eyes. His little sister was going to regret going outside in this chilly season. But as long as she was covered up, she could go.  
"Alright, alright. But we're only going to the blacksmith's for a while." replied Ben. Mari smiled and hugged her brother. She threw on her shawl and ran out the door. She took in a breath of the salty ocean's breeze and began to walk with her brother.  
"Why are you going to the blacksmith's shop anyway?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
"Looking for a job. And maybe strike up a conversation with Will." Mari nodded, even though she didn't know who Will was. Ben looked to her.  
"Don't remember Will Turner, do you? You and him used to be inseprable when you were children." He began. "It was you, Will, and that Timothy Gardner who used to run around together. But then you stopped when Mother died and we had to move to Tortuga with Father."  
Mari nodded. "I don't remember him. All I remember is going to that horrible place with Dad and having to live in some old sailor's house...what was his name?...Gibbs, was it, Ben?"  
"Yes, Mr. Gibbs used to be a sailor on the same ship as Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington." Mari shuddered.  
"Norrington's not Commodore yet." She told him as they stopped at Brown's Blacksmith Shop. "And if I had my way, he wouldn't be."  
Ben knocked on the door of the shop and waited a while. "Why haven't I ever seen this Turner boy and you have?" Mari asked. Ben shrugged again.  
"Well, you've been sick. I mean, you haven't been out of the house for weeks. Chris and Matt have been taking care of you."  
The door opened to reveal a handsome young man, supposedly Will Turner. He smiled and shook hands with Mari's brother.  
"Ben, good to see you. Come on in, Mr. Brown's asleep...as usual." Ben stepped inside but Mari remained staring at Will. Is it possible for a man to look that good? She asked herself.  
"Marissa?" Will asked. He smiled and searched her over. "Wow, you've...really grown up. You're so beautiful, come in." He opened the door for her. She walked in and stood, staring at Will with extreme fondness. He stared her over again.  
"It's been so long since I've seen you last. Ben's told me all about you. How's the fever?"  
Mari just stood there and nodded. Her heart stopped beating. She had been friends with this guy for years and never even remember his handsome face?  
"It's better." Ben said to Will, knowing that Mari was dazed.  
"That's good." Will stated, running his hands through his hair. "Anyway, I heard that Timothy Gardner is going to sail to Tortuga to get himself a house."  
Mari was shocked. Timothy Gardner, sweet, young, charming Timothy Gardner move to a place like that? Will read the shock on her face.  
"I know, it's hard to believe. I guess he thinks that he'll find a mate in Tortuga because he's had no such luck here."  
"Oh, but he's so handsome. I'm surprised. Poor Timothy." Mari spoke up finally. Will smiled and put his hand on hers.  
"Your voice, it reminds me so much of your mother. You look exactly like her. How's Matthew?"  
Mari thought of her twin brother, Chris. He looked like her, dark black hair and violet eyes, but he was more masculine and taller.  
"He's doing good. Hoping to marry the Governor's daughter, Miss Swann." Ben said. Will's face turned pink but he still talked.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes," Mari told him. "He thinks he's such a hot shot, the dirty scoundrel."  
"Well, he must be if he thinks he can court Elizabeth Swann. That Norrington thinks he's going to propose. When he sets his mind to something, he sticks to it." Will told them.  
Ben sighed. "Well, Mari and I need to get to town. I'm trying to find someone who has the right medicine to get rid of her cough." Will nodded and held up a sword.  
"I have to deliver this to the Governor. Might as well join you." Mari smiled to herself. This day wasn't going to be that bad. 


	2. Chapter Two: Timothy and the Talk of Tor...

~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~Chapter Two~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~  
  
"Good evening, Miss Mathers." greeted the blond haired, blue eyed, nineteen year old Timothy Gardner. He stood behind the counter at Gardner's General Store. "Good evening Mr. Turner, Mr. Mathers."  
Ben, Mari, and Will all laughed. "Tim," Ben replied. "You don't have to be all respectful. It's just us." But Timothy eyed his father, Lyndon, and they all nodded in understanding. Lyndon Gardner was very strict and wanted his son to be a polite young man.  
"Do you have anything that'll cure a cough, Timothy?" Mari asked. Timothy looked behind the counter and on the shelves and browsed through the bottles of medication.  
"I think so. So you have a cold?" He replied.  
"No, the remains of scarlet fever. I had it for weeks and this is the first time I've been out of the house. But enough about me. Why are you moving to Tortuga?" Timothy looked up, a bottle of white liquid in his hand. "It's such a horrible place."  
He slowly put the bottle on the counter. "I can't stay in Port Royal forever, Mari."  
"Yes, you can. It's where we grew up. You even said when you were older you would marry here and have children."  
Timothy shrugged. "Mar, that was a long time ago. That's when I was a child." Ben laughed.  
"You still are a child, Tim, spend these years wisely." Will nodded in agreement. Mari shook her head and stared into Timothy's eyes.  
"Timothy, I just can't picture you living in Tortu-"  
"Mari, stop telling me how to live my life!" He shouted. "I'm old enough to move wherever I want, when I want, and don't tell me that you never want to leave Port Royal! You were always up for an adventure and you said you always wanted to live in every part of the world." He gave her the medicine and walked into the next room.  
Mari looked at Will and Ben with a blank expression. They all walked outside and stood outside the shop. Will looked at Mari.  
"It's ok, Mari. Timothy, his father puts a lot of pressure on him. He just wants to leave because of his father's rules."  
Mari nodded, but her face showed that she was sort of shocked from Timothy's outburst. Will whispered something in Ben's ear. Ben nodded and smiled.  
"Hey, Mar." He began. "Why don't you go with Will and catch up on some things?" Mari's heart lifted and she nodded.  
"Great." Will said, grinning. "Shall we then?"  
Mari smiled and followed Will away from the house.  
  
"So, you married yet?" Will asked Mari as they walked along the dirt road. Mari shook her head.  
"Not a poor rat like me! Men only like the refined women of Port Royal. And trust me, I am no where near refined. And plus, I am not beautiful."  
"Don't say that." Will told her, staring at her. "You're extremely beautiful." With a shrug, Mari looked back to Will.  
"I just wish I was wanted. Haven't you ever felt that way, Will?"  
Will stayed quiet. He had always loved Elizabeth but wasn't exactly sure if she felt the same way. But he shook his head.  
"No one's ever wanted me either. It's just our place. We'll both find someone someday."  
"And what if we don't?" Will took her hand.  
"Let's make a pact. If we never find anyone and we never get married, then we'll stick together. What says you?" He asked.  
Mari laughed hard and raised her right hand. "Aye!"  
"You sound like a pirate!" Will accused Mari, who clasped her hand over her mouth in laughter.  
"I am not a pirate! Although, between you and me," She whispered into his ear. "I think it would be extremely exciting!"  
Will shook his head as he and Mari came upon the large mansion-like house of Governor Swann. Mari's mouth dropped.  
"Good lord, that's a huge house!" She cried. "I can't even imagine living in that place!" Will nodded.  
"Yes, and we get to go in." He told her. Mari jumped up and down like a child.  
"We do? Oh wow! This is amazing!"  
Will knocked on the door and it was opened by one of the maids. "Yes, sir?"  
"I'm here to see Governor Swann about his sword for the ceremony." Will told the woman with a bow. She let them in, not without looking twice at Mari's poor frail appearance.  
Mari spun around while looking at the large room. "This is so fancy! If I lived in a house like this, I'd get lost in it, I swear."  
"Ah, Mr. Turner!" Governor Swann said, coming downstairs in a blue waist coat. "So wonderful to see you, lad." He looked over Mari and smiled, not too delighted by her apparel.  
"And you've brought a young lady along, so grand to see you've finally found someone. When will you set the date?"  
Will and Mari looked at each other and laughed. "No, Governor, this is my friend. We've just only reunited after many long years."  
Governor Swann smiled. "And what is your name, my girl?" Mari curtsied and smiled back.  
"Marissa Mathers, sir." She said nervously. "Very honored to meet you. My father was a great supporter of your nobleness and ways."  
"Oh, dear girl!" Governor Swann chuckled. "You treat me as if I were king!" Mari blushed.  
"Where I come from, Governor, you are a king."  
Suddenly, a beautiful young woman walked down the stairs, clad in a gorgeous gown, apparently new. It looked as though she was wearing a corset, which were very fashionable. Mari looked over at Will, who was dumbstruck. 


	3. Chapter Three: The RunIn with Jack Sparr...

~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~Chapter Three~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~  
  
"Elizabeth! Why you look wonderful!" Governor Swann told his daughter. She smiled as she saw Will and she rushed down the stairs.  
"Will, how good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." She said in a sweet voice. Will swallowed and smiled at the same time.  
"Did you now?" He asked.  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it was when we first met. Do you remember?"  
"Just like it was yesterday, Miss Swann." Elizabeth frowned.  
"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?" She asked him. Will shrugged.  
"Always once more Miss Swann." Mari giggled softly, making Elizabeth look at her with a friendly look on her face.  
"Will, you brought a friend. How wonderful." She told him. "What's your name?"  
"Marissa Mathers, milady." Elizabeth grinned even larger. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Mathers. Any friend of Will's is a friend of mine."  
"Well," Governor Swann said, staring at the three young people. "It was very pleasant to see each other but we have to get to the ceremony. Thank you for the sword, Mr. Turner. Lovely work. Come on, Elizabeth."  
As her father left, Elizabeth smiled at Will and Mari. "Goodbye Mr. Turner, Miss Mathers."  
"Goodbye...Elizabeth."  
The carriage left and Mari laughed. "Oh , Will! I can't believe I didn't notice! You like Elizabeth, don't you?" Will spun around and blushed.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone, Mari. If you do, I swear I'll skin you alive with one of my swords!" He joked, playfully punching her.  
"Aw, how sweet! Wittle William wuvs Ewizabeth Swann!!!!!" Mari teased. Will looked at her slyly.  
"Oh really?" He picked her up and threw her up and over his shoulder. Mari screamed and beat on his back with her fists.  
"Hey, let me down! You are so dead, Turner! Let me go!"  
  
"Goodbye, Will. Thanks for today!" Mari called as she walked inside her house. She had a grin on her face as she waltzed into the room. Chris looked at her with a curious stare on his face.  
"What happened to you?" He asked as he sharpened his knife. Mari danced around the room.  
"Will Turner, that's what happened!" She sang. She gave her brother a peck on the cheek and he wiped it off. Mari kept dancing while humming.  
"He is so wonderful, Chris!" Ben walked into the room and rolled his eyes at his sister.  
"Let me guess..." He began, sitting in a chair. "You have a crush on Will?" Mari stopped in her tracks, staring at her brother.  
"Why would you want to know?" "Because, I'm your older brother and I have a right to know. It's in the law." Matthew walked in from the next room with a book in his hands.  
"You mean the law of stupidity?" He said, his big hazel-brown eyes gazing at the page of the book, titled 'A Pirate's Doom'. Mari came over and gave his black haired head a noogie.  
"Yes, only you would know, Matty. And besides, I think Will likes me. He asked me over just a few minutes ago and I came here to get my good dress on."  
Chris chuckled. "You say all your dresses are good ones." Mari nodded.  
"That's because they are. Now, I'm going to change and I'll be out the rest of the day." And as fast as she could, Mari ran into her room, put on her favorite blue dress and ran out the door.  
But she just as soon ran back in to retrieve her only necklace. It was a model of a pirate medallion that her father's best friend had given her when she was younger.  
She walked down the road, which was dark due to the fact that it mid- day. Mari looked around and noticed a man hiding behind a statue.  
"Um, sir?" She asked, staring at the man. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to come closer.  
"Be quiet and don't tell anyone I'm here. I must hide." He said in a scruffy voice that matched his appearance. She looked at his arm. It had a letter 'p' branded on it.  
"You're a pirate, aren't you?" She asked him. He put a finger to his lips again.  
"Quiet, lass, quiet!" He told her. "I'm being hunted!"  
"Mari?" a voice called. Mari turned her head to see Will standing outside of the blacksmith shop. "What are you doing?"  
She slowly walked over to Will. "I'm just talking to my friend from...Singapore." Will raised an eyebrow.  
"He's behind the statue?"  
Mari nodded. "Yes, he's behind the statue. Come on out now!" She called. Mari knew she had to lie or else she would give away that the pirate was with her.  
The man came out from his hiding place and gave a wacky grin. " 'Ello there, mate! Lovely little gal, is she not? Known her since I was a lad, this one."  
Will stared at him. "What's your name, then?" The pirate thought. "Uhh, er, Smith. Marcus Smith." Mari nodded, not knowing the man's real name.  
"Well, you can come on in. As long as you're acquainted with Mari." Will said, allowing both of them inside the shop. Will locked the door.  
"So...what's it like-" He pulled a sword out from a shelf on the wall. "-being a pirate?" The pirate looked at Will then to Mari. He then unsheathed his own sword and held Mari under his arm, the sword by her neck.  
"Let her go!" Will cried. The pirate shook his head. "You hide me, I'll leave her alone, savvy?" Mari bit the pirate's arm, making him howl and let her go.  
Mari stole the pirate's pistol that was hanging from his belt. She pointed it at him with a menacing look on her face.  
"Alright! Alright! You got me! Just let me leave this place to get caught on my own." He said, walking slowly towards the door. Will and Mari's eyes followed him as he opened the door. But as he walked outside, he grabbed Mari by the arm and ran with her outside. Will chased them outside.  
"You bloody damn pirate!" Will shouted. Jack threw Mari onto a boat, knocking her unconscious. Jack unleashed the sails and the boat moved at a fast pace.  
"Marissa!" Jack waved at a worried Will. "Lovely meeting you, kind sir! Trust me, the lassie is in good hands!" The ship sailed away, leaving Will staring at the ship with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Mari woke up to a low voice singing. Her head was whirling around in circles as she opened her eyes. She screamed as she saw the pirate.  
"What...you...are....here...doing?" She mumbled. The pirate laughed.  
"That crack on the head did more than knock you out, love." He said, helping her up. "Well, your in the hands of Cap'n Jack Sparrow, missy, there's nothing to worry about. "  
Mari jumped up and looked around to find she was miles away from Port Royal. Her chest heaved out a stifled cry.  
"But...but where are we going? I was just about to have the most wonderful evening with Will when...when you came along!" She groaned.  
Jack sighed and held up a bottle of brownish liquid. "Want any rum, love?" Mari stared at him with glimmering eyes.  
"What business do you have with me, Mr. Sparrow?" She asked. "What did I ever do to you?" With a roll of his eyes, Jack walked over to her and pulled the pirate medallion necklace off Mari's neck.  
He showed it to her. "You see this? This is what I'm looking for. This is the only way I can get the Black Pearl back. This is-"  
"The Black Pearl?" Mari interrupted. Jack nodded. "Yes, the Black Pearl. The ship that is rightfully mine. Now, you are also what I need. You have the blood to be repaid."  
"What are you talking about? I have no blood to be repaid. What does that even mean, the blood to be repaid?" Mari demanded. Jack took a swig of rum.  
"Well, if you really want to know, the blood to be repaid means that you have the blood of a pirate in you. The blood of a pirate who cursed a lot of the scoundrels pirates are. Apparently, your father was a pirate."(The whole time Mari's mouth was dropped wide open in shock)"And now, you are the sacrifice in return for my ship."  
Mari shook her head. "No, no, my father was not a pirate! He was a bartender in Tortuga!" Jack looked to her with a blank expression.  
"Your father wasn't Bill Turner?"  
"No! My father was Jonathan Mathers!" Mari cried. "Will's father was Bill Turner!" Jack stared out onto the sea, quiet and still. After a while, Mari spoke up.  
"Can't you take me home, Mr. Sparrow?"  
"No, we're too far out."  
"Oh, come on. How long was I unconscious?"  
"Three weeks."  
Mari's eyes got large with fury. She walked over to him. "Three whole weeks?! And no one's come to look for me? Oh my God, I might as well die!"  
Jack chuckled and Mari punched him on the back. "Gimme some rum, Sparrow." And with that, Jack spun around and smiled in spite of this girl.  
"Feisty lil' lady, I like that." He threw her a bottle of rum. "Me thinks that this might be the start of a pillaging and plundering friendship."  
Mari only took a sip of the rum and stared out on the horizon. 


	4. Chapter Four: Mystic Mari Sparrow

~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~Chapter Three~`~`~5S~`~`~5S~`~`~  
  
"Two young ladies missing and you expect us to go searching for them?" Commodore Norrington asked as he stood face to face with Will, Ben, and Timothy. Will nodded.  
"Yes, this isn't just a kidnapping! This is the kidnapping of the Governor's daughter and a resident of Port Royal! For all we know, they just might be alive!"  
Norrington sighed. "Mr. Turner, do not think that you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth. I have no choice but to leave the matter alone. This is pirates we're dealing with, Turner, pirates."  
Ben stared at Norrington also. "What about my sister?" He asked. "Are you just going to let her and Miss Swann die?"  
"As I have said, I have no choice. If I did, I would certainly rethink it. I think it would be a wise decision to leave. This is the sixth time you've asked me for this request since the girls went missing six and a half weeks ago."  
Will, Ben, and Timothy left the room and walked through Port Royal quietly. They looked upon the shore where a familiar ship pulled in.  
"That's the Dauntless." Timothy inquired. Will thought for only a second and took off running at a speed so great that even horses couldn't compete. He stopped at the shore and waited for the passengers to get off the boat.  
"Will! What's the matter?" Ben asked as he and Timothy stopped by him, breathing heavily.  
Will remained quiet as a woman walked off the boat. She was wearing a pair of dark navy blue capri pants, a pair of black boots, a large white blouse with a light blue vest, and a blue bandana wrapped around her dark black hair. Her violet eyes fell upon the three young men and she stood still. Her rum bottles dropped out of her hands and smashed into the sand.  
"Mari?" asked Ben. The girl, supposedly Mari, fell down face first in the sand. Jack came out of the boat and looked down at her.  
"Too much rum, I guess." He looked up at the three men staring at him with confusion." 'Ello, mates, lovely day we're having!" Ben charged up to Jack and stared him straight in the eye.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" He screamed. Jack looked down at Mari again.  
"She's your sister?" He asked. "She told me she was an only child...or that may have been the rum talking." He stroked his beard in thought. "Well, seems like we're having some negative energy between us. Before you haul off and slap me, let's get to know each other a little more...for example, I'm Jack. Cap'n Jack Sparrow, if you please. And you are-"  
Timothy and Will helped Mari up as Ben got his fist ready. "I'm going to kill you." He responded coolly before punching Jack in the face.  
Mari looked up at Will drunkly. "Will?" She asked softly. Ben was ready to strike again when Mari struggled out of Will and Timothy's arms and jumped in front of her brother.  
"Stop!" She cried. "He's not done nothin' to harm you so just stop!" Ben stared at Mari.  
"Mar, it's me, Ben...your brother."  
Mari shook her head. "I have no brother. I've no family at all. And how do you know my name?" Ben clenched his fists and pointed at Jack.  
"You!" He growled. "You brainwashed her!"  
Jack shook his head. "I did nothin of the sort! She made her own decision to become a pirate."  
Will walked up to Jack. "Then why doesn't she know who her own brother is?" He asked fiercely. Jack shrugged.  
"She got a nasty hit on the head a while back...might have triggered her memory." He replied.  
"Might have?!" Timothy said angrily. "MIGHT HAVE?! I THINK SHE HAS NO CLUE OF ANYTHING ANYMORE!"  
Mari shook her head. "I know who he is." She pointed to Will. "But only vaguely. Buy me a drink and maybe I'll remember." She chuckled hoarsly.  
"Mr. Turner, too bold." Everyone except WIll turned around. He already knew that voice.  
"Commodore Norrington, just a pleasure." He groaned. Norrington looked over Jack and the woman beside him.  
"Looks like another pirate, eh? It's not very often you see a female becoming one. Jack Sparrow, and-" Norrington looked Mari over. He saw the strange moonbeam sapphire necklace around Mari's neck. "Mystic Marissa Sparrow. Just wonderful to see you're alive...not in this state though."  
Mari pulled out her pistol. "It's Mystic Mari, Norrington ol' chum. And I wish I could say the same for you. I really quite hoped that you remained Lieutenant Norrington but looks to me like Commodore Norrington has no taste in fashion."  
Norrington laughed and revealed his sword. "Good try, Mystic Mari, but I'm afraid that was not good enough. Put her and Mr. Sparrow in shackles."  
Ben didn't care about his sister being arrested though. "You married him?! You wench, you married him! How could you?" He shouted. Mari shook her head.  
"I don't even know who you are! And I didn't marry him! I took his last name because I forgot what mine was!" She said as her wrists were locked in handcuffs. "Bye, person." 


End file.
